The Struggle of a New Beginning
by CeeHamato
Summary: Arcee Rose Michealsen never knew who her best friend's "family" was until The Kraang kidnapped her parents. This is the story of her struggles and how she makes it through it. And maybe even her first love? Read to find out! (It's done but I'm posting a chapter at a time to keep yall excited! ENJOY! -Cee Hamato)


Summer of 2007

Little Arcee Rose Michealsen has her popcorn and soda in hand. The movie was about to start. Standing on her tipy toes, the 8 year old girl looks for a seat. She sees the perfect spot. Not too close yet not too far. Giggling, Arcee skips to the seat. It happened to be next another 8 year old girl. She had bright red hair and pretty blue eyes.

Arcee walks up to her shyly.

"Uh...can I sit with you?" she asks softly. The girl smiles at her.

"Totally!" the girl replies eagerly. Arcee giggles again and sits down. The girl looks at her.

"Your green eyes are really pretty! They remind me of my brother's. We aren't related but I grew up with him."

Arcee blushes, twirling one of her blonde pigtails.

"Thanks. I like your's too."

"Heh! My daddy said he named Sapphire cuz he says they look like little sapphires and it's my birthstone."

"Woah that's super cool! My name's Arcee"

"Pretty!"

"Thanks. So you with your dad and brother?"

"No, there are too many of us. I have three other brothers. All four of the boys are related though. Then also they're 'special.' So I get to do things by myself."

"Hey me too! My parent's are busy a lot. We just just moved here from Oklahoma for their jobs."

"That's really cool! I've lived here all my life."

Arcee paused for a moment bfore speaking again.

"You know what Sapphire? You're awesome and my new best friend!"

"You're mine too!"

The girls smile and giggle. The lights dim as the movie starts. The girls hold hands the rest of the night.

For the next 5 years they spend a lot of time together. Sapphire would often stay the night with Arcee. She would tell her about life in Oklahoma, her family, and about her parent's work. Sapphire explained what it was like growing up with her brothers, what they all were like, and stories about their father. But she never went into detail about any of their looks, showed her pictures of them, or even told her where she lived. Arcee thought it was very weird the she never fully opened up about it. She also never pushed the topic. When she did Sapphire would always shut down and talk very little.

Finally though Arcee got tired of the silence. So on her 15th birthday she brought it up for the first time in nearly 4 years. They were on thye roof of Arcee's apartment. The girls were in their battle armor. Sapphire had finally given Arcee her own after 5 years. She had been showing her all the things her senie/father has showed her since she was a young girl. He was trainingher in the ancient art of ninjutsu. Arcee was a full kunoichi & a very skilled with her scythe and chains.

While in a practice battle, Arcee finally asks the one thing she always wondered.

"So sis..why don't you tell me more bout your family?"

"You already know everything about the Cee," Sapphire shrugs, avoiding the topic. Arcee stops & looks at her.

"That's bullshit. I know your hidin' somethin'."

"Ugh you're going _THERE_ again!"

"Hey shut up ok?! I'm your best friend and I've never met or seen any thing of them. Hell I don't even know where you live!"

"I've told it's complicated! Can't you leave it at that?!"

"Not anymore! We've known each other for over 6 years and you still can't trust me enough to tell me somethin' so basic!"

"It's not that I don't trust you...it's just..-"

"Just what Sapphire?!" Arcee yells, tired of this. Sapphire tenses up.

"You wouldn't understand! You'll never wanna have anything to do with me if you knew."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz they're freaks! That's why they always stay home...they don't fit in this world. they never will..." Sapphire muttered with her head down.

"That's a bit extreme. I doubt it that bad."

"Trust me when I say you have no clue sis...I know what I mean. I had to grow up knowing it. For the safety of my family...They are too different for the world to handle right now...if ever...," she is near tears while she says it. Arcee was dumbstruck. She didn't know it was _THIS_ sensitive to her.

"Sigh...Arcee I really want to tell you, believe me. I just can't. For now at least. The risk of loosing my best friend is too much."

"Will you one day?"

"Maybe..."

"I hope so! Donnie sounds totally cute and incredible! I might steal him from ya!" Arcee says, winking. A smirk spread acroos her face, making Sapphire laugh.

"Oh my god you're _SOO_ weird sis!"

"I know!" They giggle and walk inside. They didn't talk about the subject again.


End file.
